The Dark Sides (Redone!)
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: Okay, I already had a story up called this. But I didn't like the format, so here's a totally new plot and format. This is basically, dark Hetalia. Whatever you want me to go over, as long as I like it. :D This is teen for now, but I'm sure the rating will go up eventually.
1. Prologue

**Yoooo~! So, I decided to try my own at a story! Please bare with me though, since this is my first fanfic. I also can't promise this will be updated fast, since I've decided to do research and background when it comes to history and such~ Oh yeah, btw. This is based on random history times, not just one year. So there will be weird subjects that might not be too popular, that I found interesting. **

**Well, this is it :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **** IF I did, there would be more of pirate England~! **

**AND more of just darker sides of Hetalia.**

_Prologue_

Every nation has their ups and downs. And every nation is nowhere near being completely sane.

**Truthfully, they're all far-fetched from sane.**

France, England, America, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Japan, Canada, Prussia, all of the countries acted like that.

Insanity eating them out, ripping them apart until all that's left is the shell of the sanity that was wrapped around them before it started.

Not that any of them would admit this. All of the personifications would admit, that hell, they were completely fine. Nothing was bothering them, ripping them inside out.

**Truthfully, every slight thing was ripping them apart.**

Our much loved superpower is a prime example of this. He's falling apart. The United States of America is falling apart. States are trying to secede, ripping him farther and farther. Unemployment is rising along with the tax/debt rate.

**Truthfully, everyone hides behind a mask.**

England wasn't fairing much better. There were riots going on everywhere. France wasn't either, even after seven years. There was still resentment in his Paris suburbs. Poland was having riots as well. But they all hid it.

**Truthfully, they were just waiting for another war.**

Something would break out, eventually. They all knew that. There was too much tension building up. Immigration was happening on a huge scale. Canada was going Asian, America was a gigantic melting pot, everyone was everywhere- leaving people confused.

**Truthfully, they just wanted it all to end.**

For all the problems, pain, wars, suffering, changes, economics, and people to go away. To finally let them act human, to let them act like nothing is bothering them physically. But that was when the worse started.

Some countries were starting to be delusional; others couldn't remember how to speak anything but their native tongue. Some were set back, acting like it was the past, not the 21st century.

**Truthfully, they weren't very truthful.**

Lies.

People could lie through their teeth now.

And no one would think anything of it, strange right? The countries were extremely good at this. Especially Alfred F. Jones, personification of America. He was amazing at it, lying. You wouldn't think anything out of the ordinary with him.

But his smile was a lie.

He hid behind it, not letting the world see how fast he was falling from the top. How much he just wanted to give up and die, let America be rationalized between Canada, France, Russia, Spain, and England.

France was good at lying as well. Acting like a pervert, when truthfully, he was just trying to reach out to someone- to get someone to help him. He needed someone to help build himself back up, and fast. He was afraid- that soon- he would disappear, and his boundaries would be taken over. Or worse, a New France would be made, and eventually no one would remember the old France.

**Truthfully, they weren't very convincing.**

You could tell which nations were falling apart now. Which of the many were being backtracked, which just wanted to end- it seemed impressively easy. And eventually, they WOULD all fall apart.

**Truthfully, their story of falling- has just begun.**

**Aaaand! That's a wrap! So, I re-wrote this because I didn't like how my formatting turned out on the other one. So, yeah.**

**Read the news. Most of my information is true. Trust me.**

**Leave a comment/review of who you want me to do first! Or what, it doesn't really matter.**

**3- Kalyz**


	2. America

**Ahhh~ Chapter 1~ Requested by HetaPastaH3ro….AMERICA! :D My most favorite evil twist Hetalia man! I think I'm going to focus on more his war strategies and how he picks people apart. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Hetalia. Wish I did hun, wish I did.**

**On with it!**

America smirked lightly before anyone could see it, watching the meeting progress on as usual. Fighting, arguing, yelling, everything was all the same. No one expected anything different would happen, and if he predicted right, nothing would. It would all be the same, a never ending process.

He looked down at his notebook, reading over the notes he had so far quietly. If they ever got their hands on this, they would never see him as an idiot ever again. And that was no good. He looked at his first category, reading quietly.

**England (Arthur Kirkland)**

-England has a great navy, so its' more effective to hit him from above (airplanes) or to hit on land. Avoid the navy as much as possible, and try to stay away from shores. When dealing with navy, stick with heavy artillery.

-Compulsive drunk, especially around July. Worst day is July 4th. When drunk, England will not think before sobbing/screaming/yelling at you, also has extreme mood swings.

-England's main "allies" include France, Russia, China, Canada, and Japan. England's main enemies include France (slightly), Germany, Spain, Prussia, Italy, Austria (slightly), and Hungary (slightly).

To take England down, the easiest way would to pick a day around July, and strike swift and fast- this obviously would have to be a very strategically planned strike, and would possibly take a while to make. DO worry about small details, and proportion wisely.

First- create a distraction. Bring up the past/revolution.

Second- go to bar/let England get hammered.

Third- this is the prime time to attack, have your army on the way while he's getting hammered, then tell them to attack once he is.

Fourth- act concerned. Don't let people see you planned this.

Fifth- be prepared for world war 3. It's sure to happen.

**Canada (Matthew Williams)**

-Canada's military/navy is not very known. This proves as an easy target. Borders are also always open with America- making infiltration easily accomplished. Medium artillery can be used.

-Compulsive when it comes to maple syrup/hockey/pancakes. Spiked maple syrup would be effective in dulling his senses for the initial attacking.

-Canada's main "allies" include England, France, Prussia, China, Russia, and Italy. Canada's main enemies include Germany, Japan, Spain, and Cuba. Easy to turn around, since he is often forgotten.

To take Canada down, it can be a slow attack. Keep his senses dull, and most likely officials will be too confused on what to do. Canada is an unusually peaceful area. DON'T necessarily need to worry about small things, but precautions are needed. France/England will be fast to respond.

First- go over, act normal.

Second- make pancakes/spike maple syrup.

Third- make sure senses are dulled/attack.

Fourth- get ready for France/England. Hopefully England will already be taken care of.

Fifth- gain the Canadian territory if we won.

"-rica. America!" Americas head shot up, closing his notebook quickly, "Yeah bro? Wassup!" England sighed internally, "It's your turn to speak, git." America nodded, standing up to go to the podium.

"Alright dudes! Here's my awesome heroic plan! We'll make a GIANT superhero to go up to the ozone layer, right. And then, he'll cement it shut! Then, we can just put fake ice where the ice was before!"

America inwardly cringed at the idea, he hated keeping up the act, but it helped. "That's...the most un-awesome idea I've ever heard!" Prussia yelled, breaking the silence. And that started it all up again, everyone broke into an argument, and he walked back to his seat. Not bothering protesting anymore, he knew it was stupid.

He had a much better idea he'd slip to someone later to be read off. When he looked up from putting his notebook away, Russia was staring at him.

America sighed, he figured, if anyone knew how he acted, it was Russia. With the cold war and all, they both dug into each other's hairs to find out anything- EVERYTHING about the other. Looking for a loop hole or a flaw.

Russia probably also knew how good he was of a military planner and spy. Not that anyone else NEEDED to know it, anyway. It was just a downside that Russia did know.

And to make sure Russia didn't tell, he'd have to kill him. Simple enough.

**And soon, everyone would be saying two words.**

**The end.**

**Okay! So, I don't really like this chapter. But I started forgetting what I was even writing during the end, so I just cut it a lot more shorter than I originally wanted too. I have too many ideas going through my head…**

**So, you'll probably see a new story up soon, with a few OC's representing my friends and I. Just don't get discouraged by OC's. It'll still be a fun story! I promise! **

**~ Kalyz**


	3. Canada (rewrite!)

**Ahhh~ you guys make me all giddy! I was reading the few reviews I had, and started laughing like a little kid. Shout-out thanks to I'maWanderer for prompting me to do Canada (without really trying)!**

**Well, this chapter's going to beeee~ Canada! Hehe :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Sorry, me.**

Canada watched the stupid bastard prance around with the others during the meeting. It sickened him really, how stupid the nation could be, screaming about hero's and burgers everywhere. If you haven't figured it out yet, the 'stupid bastard' is America.

His suppose to be brother, which was a load of shit- he would never relate himself anywhere near that asshole. He was an ignorant asshole who didn't give too shits what _he _said specifically.

Canada hated the posh British man too. He never remembered him, and when he did, he always figured that he was America first. What a dip-shit, he was.

And when he would say 'No, I'm Canada' he would always reply with something along the lines of 'Sorry, love.' And let's do us all a favor, and get something straight right now- Canada was NOT in any way England's 'love.'

Now France, he had a slight soft spot for, he did grow up with the pervert. But he was no longer France's _petit_ or his _cher_, so why did he continue to use those two words to describe him?

He was not a kid anymore; he was actually older than America. Not that any of the three of them would tell you that. No one even tried to relatively remember his birthday, except those three, but they would always remember AFTER America's birthday.

So he decided to take some form of action, which happened to be beat and submit.

Now mind you, this Canadian wasn't one to resort to something like this right away. This plan had been thought up for a while. And who better to start with, then the main cause of the problem?

Alfred _Fucking _Jones.

Canada smiled at how truly easy it was to lure his brother over. All he did was mention pancakes, and the guy came running like some dog. "Hey Mattie, whats up?" The nation asked curiously, plopping down in the kitchen where Matthew was cooking.

The brat actually remembered his name this time, good. But he would make sure it was branded into his head. He took a light poison, more like a sleeping pill so he wouldn't be seriously injured, and mixed it into the pancake batter, making sure to fix the cooking time to the extra liquid.

"Nothing much right now, Al. How about you?" His smirk he was hiding grew when Alfred started rambling. Matthew knew he wouldn't question what he was doing when he was rambling.

He almost felt sorry for himself, this being a bit too easy. Oh well, maybe Arthur and Francis would provide more fun. "-And there were all sorts of people there! I had to wait in a thirty minute line, for a drink! Just because it was business hour and everyone wanted coffee. I am the country! I should get a discount and line-hop!"

Canada chuckled at his 'brothers' rambling and set down the pancakes, handing over the real syrup jar and a stick of butter. "Oh! Thanks Mattie! You're the best brother someone could ever have!"

Alfred practically inhaled the pancakes, starting to talk in between mouthfuls of the food, "Oh Matt, would I-" "I drugged you." Alfred stopped eating, looking at him like he was an alien. "W-What?" Canada smirked carefully, "I drugged you, America." America blinked once or twice, before struggling to get up and falling right back down on the ground.

Canada smiled and dragged him down the stairs, making sure to wait a bit to tie him up until he was fully unconscious, so that he wouldn't struggle.

Once he was down there, he tied him to the middle chair, binding him down with heavy duty military-issued chains, knowing that would hold long enough. For a precaution though, Canada also bolted the chairs into the concrete, making sure they were heavy duty as well.

He giggled a little, more like a scary chuckle and took Alfred's glasses off; putting them behind the chairs on a table full of different knifes and tools to get them to submit.

It didn't take long for the drug to wear off, and eventually he had to turn off his TV and go down to tend to the American that was making too much noise. "Good morning, Alfred. You sure are lively."

Said person jumped at Canada's voice, a sort of rage blanketing over his face, "Mattie! What the hell! Let me out!" Canada chuckled, walking behind him and getting a little metal spoon. "No can do Al, we've got business to cover."

He walked back around and sat on Americas lap, sort of straddling him, giving a pleasant smile to try to calm the nation down before he would start. He took the metal spoon, putting it at the bottom of his eye, making sure it landed directly on the water line. America flinched at how could it was, going to move his head but Canada held it in place.

"No no~ No moving your head, it will hurt more." He smirked, carefully pressing the spoon in and under his eye, listening to America's gasps of pains and begging echoing through the basement. Once he got it all the way under he jerked it up, removing the white and blue orb and getting a loud and satisfying scream out of America. "Fuck Matt! Why the hell did you-" America cut himself off short, wincing.

"Oh shh~ shh~ What happened, did I hurt you?" He looked at the orb rolling it around in his hand, noticing the red smearing. "It looks very patriotic you know; red, white, and blue. He smirked, looking down at the American, watching the red tears fall from the once filled socket.

He put his hand over the eye, pressing it open to see if he did a clean job of removing the eye. Laughing when America flinched, trying to get away from the touch of the Canadian. Once he had it pried open he whistled, "I did a really good job at that, aren't you proud of me, brother?"

He waited a few seconds before shrugging, "Indifferent about it, eh?" He chuckled, forcing Alfred's other eye open and blowing on it for a second. "That's fine, I'll just have to take the other one out, with it."

America squirmed, finally getting his voice back. "No! Please, no Matthew!" Canada smirked, it was easy to break this 'hero'. "And why shouldn't I, you haven't made a decent reason for me to spare it." America thought for a bit, before whispering quietly. "I'll do anything."

Canada sighed, "I can't hear you, Alfred. I guess I'll just have to punish you anyway." He stood up and walked behind him again, taking out a clean and shiny metal bat. Canada walked back around and lined his bat up to Americas head, giving a light test swing before slamming it into his brothers head, liking the way his head snapped, a sort of audible crack echoing.

"What's a madder, 'Merica? I thought you liked baseball. No cheering for me, eh?" He positioned his bat and Americas knees, licking his lips when he hit them, the slight groan of pain running through his ears. He set it down, feeling America's knees to make sure he shattered them, not wanting to chance it.

Once he made sure they were good as gone he stood up again, slamming the bat into America's head until it just lulled weakly whenever he hit it. Canada checked the damage, smiling when he felt the break in the neck and jaw. "Well America, I guess baseball practice is over now. I'll be down to clean you up later."

Canada almost sauntered upstairs high with adrenaline and victory, leaving the once-American to the silence and solitude of a silent basement.

**Jeez! I made Canada a monster. Welp, I think the Canada part will be only this one, and he'll never get to England and France anymore because he got rid of Alfred.**

**Comment who I should do next! I got a request for Liechtenstein, so I think that's who I'll be doing. **

**Bye bye~**


	4. England

**Ah…Hello! This chapter…is going to be hell to write. There are so much little details in my mind and I know they won't come out write typing. I wish I could just show you my entire mind for this chapter! That would be amazing! **

Arthur smirked, looking down at the four treasure chests locked up tight at his feet. They had slight air holes, allowing what was inside enough air to breathe, but they would have to conserve it.

He was covered in blood, his clothing soaked with it; his hair looked like it would possibly dye a crimson orange color because of it. His trusted cutlass and sword were dyed in the color, dripping onto the floor. Every step he took left a crimson trail of footprints.

What used to be bodies lye scattered on the floor, not even looking remotely human any more, pieces even missing on some. Arthurs smile was spread across his face like butter, his teeth glinting in the slight darkness of the room.

Arthur walked up to one of the bodies, squatting infront of it. "Oh, Francis…do you think I did something wrong? No? Neither do I," he paused his talking, as if he was actually listening to the body talk. "I'm glad we agree on that, _Mon Cher_~"

He stood up and let the cutlass and sword fall, taking a box with a start engraved into it. It wasn't a deep engraving; just enough to show that it was there. Dragging it along, Arthur hummed under his breath, singing about cupcakes and tea.

_How nice…both of those sounded, right now._

After he walked a while he stopped, being infront of the sort of jail cell he made earlier. He unlocked the box, opening it up to reveal the out cold nation. Arthur lifted the body out, setting it on the bed in the cell and shackling the nation's right ankle to the bed, twice.

"That should hold up against you…_poppet_." He smiled a smaller, genuine smile before closing the steel door behind him, locking it from the outside. Once he finished putting away his prisoners he heard the door unlock, England walking in.

Arthur smiled happily, skipping down to greet him. "A visitor a visitor, want to come play?" England paused putting away the groceries and looked at his counterpart, Arthur. Once he noticed what Arthur looked like he stood up straight, trying to act intimidating.

"What did you do git?" Arthur giggled, rolling his light blue eyes. "Relax, England. I just had some fun! Do you want to play, too?" England shook his head no, and went back to putting away groceries.

Arthur's eyes swirled a bit, adding a pink into the mix. He grabbed a frying pan, hitting England on the head with it to knock him out. "You came home too soon England, now you have to play. I wonder which path you'll take~"

….

….

….

….

As Arthur sat alone, sipping his tea in his bright pink sweater, he had to wonder, which path he would take himself. Death or Captivity, it wasn't like his captives were treated bad, they were loved and cared for. But alas, they didn't appreciate it.

He sighed, day dreaming about anything but the captives and the mess in the basement, waiting for the next poor soul to trudge along the road alone. Then the **game** could be played **again**.

**XD The end! Did ya like this one? I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!**

**It also gives me ideas on what to write next. **

**Bye~**


	5. France

France had a nasty habit. It was gross and got in the way with most likely everything. With always being horny as a 'habit' according to people, this one topped. It was keeping eyes. He guessed it didn't really start out as a habit. It started out as a onetime thing, because he laid Russia and liked his eye color. That's how the whole mess started.

**England, Arthur Kirkland.**

France looked down at the sleeping Brit, brushing hair out of the way. The British man's face was calm and relaxed, unlike his usual facial expression. France leaned down and kissed the man's forehead, sitting up fast right after. He looked down at the leather straps he set up, smiling lightly.

His smile was a dazed smile, more of a 'please forgive me for this' smile. France picked up a small needle, pressing it in around one of the man's eyes. Once he had the first one done so it would numb he picked up an identical needle, sticking it in near the other eye. He watched as the other man squirmed, before relaxing into oblivion again.

Slipping on some thin plastic gloves, he pried one of the man's eyes open, looking at the vivid acidic green color. He slipped his fingers under the eye, popping it out in what one would call a 'one two three' motion. He put the eye into a cleanser solution so it would brighten, watching as the Brit stirred again.

The needles he used wouldn't wake him up, so it was okay to continue on with the removal. He pried the second eye open, doing the same motional counting before putting the second eye in the cleansing solution. France had decided a bit before he started this procedure, that he liked the eye color of the people he fucked, and wanted to keep them.

England's eyes were exceptionally beautiful, but Russia's came in a close tie. Not that he was done or anything. France smiled, putting fake but working eyes into England's now empty sockets and cleaning them up so they sparkled. It was all in the process. After that he took the restrictions off, going back to sleep.

**America, Alfred F. Jones.**

France would admit it; he had trouble roping the magnificent blue eyed boy in. The light purple and green eyed men were a lot easier to woo. But once he roped him in, he was extremely pleased with the results. The American was strong, so he got two shots near both eyes to completely numb him out.

France started to remove the first sparkling blue eye, smiling when it popped out. The American groaned and moved a bit, making France freeze. He quietly dropped the eye into the cleaning solution he used. America's one good eye opened up as America woke up, widening at France.

"I'm sorry, Amerique." France gave the boy a soft look, holding his head in place as he plucked the other eye out. The American couldn't feel it, but started shaking once he couldn't see. "F-F-France…w-wha-?" France pitied the poor boy, dropping the second eye into the solution.

"Amerique, vous devez comprendre. C'est pour cvotre, et mon, propre bien. Il ne fait pas mal, juste piquer un peu après l'engourdissement s'enfuit. D'ici la, ce sera le matn de toute facon." America got quiet for a bit, almost if contemplating what to say to France.

"C-Comment v-vais-je etre c-capable de voir, a-alors?" France thought how to respond to that, just letting the American sit in silence. He picked up the glass eyes, having to slightly force the empty sockets open. "Comme ca. Ne cous inquietez pas, cous pouvez toujours porter des lunettes avec cela."

Once he had the glass eyes in he hit America's head against the headboard, making sure the child was knocked out. "I'm sorry, Amerique." France felt sort of bad doing it while he was up, but it was utterly worth it. He left America strapped down, cuddling up to the nation and going back to sleep.

**France, Francis Bonnefoy. **

This was the end. He had collected everyone's eyes but his own. Now it was almost a hobby, fuck and then collect. An ongoing cycle, cleanse and replace. And finally, he ran out of nations. He didn't want to go to people, that would physically hurt nations if he started that. So he stayed, preparing to take his own eyes out.

He knew he wouldn't be able to use the numbing needles. He would have to be able to tell what he was doing. So, carefully he stuck his fingers under his eye, groaning in pain and somehow pleasure. He popped the first eye out, feeling the warm and sticky blood seep down his face.

Quickly he placed it in the cleaning solution, popping the glass eye in so he could take the other out. It hurt like hell by then, reminding him of what he was doing. It practically took all of his will power not to just stop and scream and cry. To break down, realize he did wrong and would have that on his shoulders.

But he pressed through, quickly pulling the second eye out. He worked faster with the second eye, the dull thud of pain not helping him at all. Once he had both glass eyes in, he blinked, making sure they would stay in place. He smiled when they did, looking down at his light blue eyes sitting in the solution.

Once he looked at all the small jars of eyes in his closet, he realized, it was definitely worth it. His smile grew on his face, each pair of eyes having a label with the name and a bit of solution in them. It (the eyes, the room) was beautiful, looking at everything. Anyone else would think it was creepy, but to him, everything was gorgeous.

**Well! Theres your new chapter! I did the FACE Family! And next, I think I'm going to do Prussia. He seems fun to screw up! XD I'll probably have a few more one-shots out too.**

**Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Northern Italy

**Northern Italy. **

Feliciano walked into the World Meeting, giddy as usual. He stopped and tilted his head once he walked in, looking at everyone situated around a board game. "Well I'm a hero so I get to play!" America shouted, choosing the grey pieces representing Russia. Russia stared down America until he handed them back, scaring quite a few others.

Italy skipped up, peeking over Germany's shoulder. "Doitsu Doitsu! I want to play!" Germany looked at Italy unimpressed, but when Italy started pouting he gave in. "Fine fine, you vill play." Germany picked up the red color signifying Italy, handing them over. "Ve~!" Italy smiled and looked at the others, waiting until they had pieces down.

"Ready to play?!" America was shouting, excited to, and I quote, 'kick that fucking commies ass!' What the others didn't expect, was how good Italy was at the game. As the game of Risk went on, his overly cheerful disposition disappeared and his smiles turned into smirks.

Now he had almost the whole board in his wonderful color of red, America, England, Russia, and himself the only ones left. Italy was against Russia while America and England were just arguing. France had already been taken out, as well as Australia and Germany. Russia smiled, "Ready to become one, da?"

Feliciano practically belted out laughing, his smirk abnormal and stretched. "No, it is you who will become one with me." His voice had taken a turn for the darker side, just adding to the tenseness. Spain and Romano, who both knew this was how Feliciano would react, were practically shivering in their corner.

America looked up at Italy, suddenly realizing he was losing land to Italy all along. "Damn man, you're good at this!" Italy just smiled at America, rolling the dice to continue his turn. "Good luck I guess!" England chimed in, frustrated that he was losing pieces to both America and Italy.

America soon found himself out, pouting in the corner and complaining to his nearly-invisible brother Canada. Prussia walked up to them eventually, deciding to take them both for himself and leave. Now it was just down to three; England, Russia, and Italy. England was practically cowering, scared of the vibes rolling off of Italy and Russia like tidal waves.

Italy was smiling as he rolled his turn, taking the last of England's dark green pieces off the board and replacing them with shining red. "Ve~ Sorry England! You're out!" England jumped up and away from the game, leaving the two nations to fight it out themselves. Russia was already singing a victory song in his head, knowing he would win.

"Little Italy, I have a feeling you will let me win, da?" Russia's voice was raised to sound innocent, the childishness in it deceiving anyone that didn't know Russia. Italy looked up at Russia, handing the dice over. "We'll have to see." His voice darkened even more, glaring Russia down now.

Spain and Romano were shivering even more, Romano actually having nothing to say about Spain clinging to him or mumbling sweet nothings under his breath. Russia rolled his dice, not being able to take any of Italy's pawns off the board. "You must have good luck, comrade."

Italy smirked, rolling his dice and slowly but surely taking more and more of Russia's pieces off the board. Italy looked up when there were only 2 grey pieces left on the board. "Doesn't the world look pretty in red, _comrade_?" Russia almost gapped, but looked at the board, rolling his dice impatiently.

In the end Italy won the game, smiling with the darkness still radiating off of him. Romano ran up to him with a plate of pasta, holding it out. "Pasta, fratello?" Feliciano's darkness practically disappeared, leaving the cheerful Italian behind. "Pasta~!" He took the pasta, happily eating it while the few countries that weren't terrified went to burn the board.

Feliciano smiled as he sat with his pasta, musing over how pretty the world did look, all covered in one of his favorite colors. Red.

**Annnnd! That's a wrap. This one wasn't necessarily creepy but just different. I know it's not original but I liked the idea. :3**

**I'll have a South Italy one next probably. This is dedicated to **Lucia Scarlatti **who asked for Italy!**

**Ta Ta!**

**REVEW!**


	7. Prussia

Prussia was a bit on the crazy side after hanging out with Russia during the Cold War. He was, of course, awesome, but he also was a little on the paranoid side with some stuff. One of the main things he had issues with, was being an albino. That and being an ex-nation. He was made fun of at meetings in a way, told he didn't deserve to be there. So, he decided, it was time for a bit of revenge. But what could he possibly do to get back at all the fuckers that messed with him? It wasn't like he could make them ex-nations, or albin- Wait. Maybe he could make them all albino, make them see how it feels. They wouldn't be able to be full albino, but whatever.

Now…who first? Someone he could easily lure in. France! He'll just say he has someone who wanted sex. That's probably the easiest way to lure the pervert in. Not that Prussia wasn't a pervert himself or anything, he was. Prussia picked up the phone, calling his French 'friend' over. Once France came he practically strutted in, not noticing how eerily quiet the house was or that all of the lights were off. Prussia smiled, teeth glinting in the slight lighting as he hit France on the back of the head, watching the nation fall. "Now if only that would be how it truly worked- Falling."

He carefully dragged the nation into his (Germany's) bathroom, the tub filled to the brim with what looked like a harmless clear color. With a closer look, you would notice how surprisingly bright the tub looked, everything glistening. Prussia carefully took Frances clothing off, lifting him up. To Prussia, most of the nations would be light. It wasn't like he didn't have muscle- he did. And it was like Germany's in a way, just less noticeable and more for whenever he needed it. He heaved France up, dropping the unconscious man into the clear liquid. The liquid immediately took action, burning France's skin and bleaching his hair.

France jerked awake but Prussia held him down, smiling insanely as he did. His arms up to his elbows were burning a bit themselves, the rubber gloves he had put on not protecting much. France started to squirm, in pain as he tried to keep his eyes open. Eventually he grew slack in Prussia's arms and laid still. Prussia smiled and carefully pulled him out of the bleach, drying the man off. Where a slightly tan and blonde French man once stood, an extremely pale and light blonde French man remained. Prussia treated the burns that started to form into cuts, or just were going to bleed before redressing him. He realized with a sort of sadistic glee, that he actually liked that- making everyone albino.

As Prussia lay around, he decided that Spain would be his next target. He had way too many pigments, he could share! But, Prussia thought, he didn't exactly have a reason to just invite Spain over. Prussia looked in the basement where he threw France, the man shivering against the wall he was chained to. Prussia smiled creepily at him and walked off, going to find the phone to call Spain. He wouldn't be able to pull off the stunt he did with France twice, so maybe he would drug him. It was the easiest solution he could think up as he listened to the droning noise of the telephone ringing. When Spain picked the phone up, he didn't even give him time to say 'Hola' before he invited him over to drink.

When the Spanish man walked into his German friend's house, he found him lounging on the couch with two cases of beer out. Spain smiled and sat next to the German, taking the beer he held out. "What's up, amigo?" Prussia smiled light heartedly, telling Spain about the day he made up on the spot. "Well you know…" The Prussian started, grinning. "I bothered France for a bit before coming back here to chill. After awhile I got bored of that, and went to help Italy drive Germany up the wall. That didn't go so good since mein bruder will actually yell at me, so I invited you over." He watched as the Spanish man slowly got tired before completely passing out.

He dragged the man along, debating on whether he just wanted to kill him for being so pigmented or dilute the bleach again so it wouldn't kill him. Prussia had figured that out the hard way, he had almost killed France. He put half the bleach in and diluted it with water, stripping the nation of his clothing. Prussia was a pervert, but he had enough decency to take advantage of these suckers when he bleached them, he decided. He let Spain tumble into the water, splashing up. The Spanish man didn't even flinch, lying like a still doll. Prussia was careful to watch, so that his skin wouldn't start to burn too bad. Sometimes he was glad they all were countries, it took longer to die.

Austria was next, which wasn't easy once he actually got him there. The stuck up Austrian wouldn't budge from the kitchen without a cup of tea. Hell, he reminded him of the gay British dude. He couldn't even drug the tea, since the Austrian was watching his every move. Why couldn't he go look for a piano to play or something? Prussia sighed; it was becoming his new hobby to do that. He looked over at the Austrian, giving up and grabbing him by his upper arm. He dragged poor Austria into the bathroom, locking the door and plopping him on the toilet while he got some rope out. Damn Austrian was making this way more difficult than it needed to be, god damnit!

About 4 days…. (Laziness in its finest)

Elizabeth of course came looking for Austria after a while, the gorgeous brown haired girl like an angel waiting for the devil (Prussia) to corrupt. She looked like a goddess in her dress, for once not wearing boy clothing. Her hair was twined into a loose braid, strands falling out and curling. All together, she looked like heaven to Prussia. He pulled her along, chattering aimlessly to keep her distracted. He knew the girl was a smart chick, so this would have to be stealthy. She didn't notice until it was too late, and he was pushing her into a 3 feet deep pool. It wouldn't do much, but it worked. It was slippery enough that she couldn't stand up, so know all he had to do was wait for his angel to be even more perfect.

Once he had the four bleached he smiled, locking the three except for Elizabeth up. She was too perfect. He hugged her lightly, mumbling apologies for doing what he did and sweet nothings under his breath. He knew the girl would never truly appreciate him, and that was okay; he had her now. He knew the Austrian he used earlier would always have her heart, and that was okay in a way as well. All he wanted was the time he would get with her before he let her go. Elizabeth would retaliate at first, pushing him away or slapping him, but now she allowed it, seeing how lonely it was in the house. She swore once she got out he would die or be injured, but he didn't need to know that, right?

A few weeks later….

Prussia had the easiest time roping people into his trap. France, Spain, Austria, Hungary…the list would go on eventually. For now he was done, admiring his army of pale dolls, too scared not to do what he said. They were gorgeous now, he told himself, being as white as snow. He was the best out of all of them, of course, but now he had others. No one would make fun of him now. He was a threat now. And god damnit, it felt good. He smiled at Eliza, his favorite. She was definitely the crown jewel, and now he could admit it. At least, he could admit it to himself and her. It wasn't like she would retaliate anymore. Finally Prussia had the things that he needed; an army, and someone to acknowledge and be afraid of him, at least the slightest bit.

**Welll….BOOM! TA-DA! I've been gone forever, and this is what I give you? I know. But still, it works. Ta-Ta! **


	8. Russia

If there was one thing that Ivan loved as much as his younger sister, Natalia, loved him; it would be sunflowers. He _adored _sunflowers. They always looked so happy, the bright yellow color instantly making his day better.

Because of how much he loved sunflowers, Ivan would often visit America without asking to visit the fields of sunflowers. That was where he was today, viewing the sunflowers. As he walked to his favorite field in America he saw a figure sitting in it. As he walked closer he realized it was Alfred.

In that split second he realized how much Alfred looked like a sunflower. And that was where the unhealthy obsession to get closer to America started. He would make sure England moved so he could sit next to America, sit in the booth behind him at lunch, anything to be near the boy.

England started to get more protective, not letting Ivan close to his ex-colony anymore. Ivan snapped because of that, and realized, it was time to take drastic measures. He killed England. And when the beautiful American ran to Canada for comfort, he killed Canada too. Eventually the American realized if he isolated himself no one would die.

This just provoked the Russian more though, and he became more drastic. Eventually he got so fed up with America not leaving his home that he broke it, knocking the boy out in one stroke of his pipe. He didn't want to damage his sunflower, but it was necessary. He picked the surprisingly light American up, carrying him back to his plane to go to Russia.

Once they got there he put Alfred in a room that was all windows, no walls, with a single white chair in the middle. He tightly tied Alfred to the chair, making sure the other superpower would not be able to get out of the bindings. Once he was sure it was done he smiled, going to get a watering pot and fertilizer.

He walked back into the bright room, talking out an IV and filling it with the water. Ivan placed the IV into the American's stomach, mixing a bit of the fertilizer in with it. Of course Russia knew this was wrong, but that's what you did with plants; so he would do the same with his new sunflower.

A few days passed by when Alfred woke up, sputtering and coughing from the fertilizer. Ivan had cheerfully told him when he first woke up he wouldn't die from it, just have mild poisoning that could be fixed with medicine. Alfred was getting thinner though, not having actual food but just water not helping him at all.

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months; Alfred's condition just continued to get worse. Finally Ivan realized his sunflower was dying, and he was quite upset about learning this. He took the IV out of his flower, petting his head softly. The flower no longer talked or moved, just sat still for Russia.

Russia unchained the boy and picked up the thin body, cradling it against him. He opened the door and walked down the long hallway, going to his bedroom to cuddle one more night with his sunflower. It would be okay if the sunflower died then, he would feel a bit more complete then.

Ivan opened the door to his room, going to the bed and carefully laying what could pass as a doll down on the bed. He closed the door behind him, climbing into the bed next to what used to be America and brought him close, hugging him tight. He coaxed the American to sleep, finally letting himself rest.

When Russia woke up the next morning America was dead, which was sad. He buried his sunflower's body in his backyard, figuring he might as well go tell _someone _about Alfred's death. As he walked toward France's house, he had a brilliant idea. France could look like a sunflower too, with a bit of hair dye and a hair cut.

Russia smiled at his new plan, picking up his pace as he walked. There were a lot more nations that he could make into beautiful sunflowers, soon enough.

**Yeahhh…this was quick, but I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW! It makes me write faster. **


	9. Japan

**WARNING: This is set during/around WWII**

**Italic paragraphs/groups of words are flash backs.**

Japan smiled down at the British man he was once friends with, his smile not friendly but chilly and cold. The British man glared up, tied tightly to a piece of board and forced to sit up. He had various cuts on him but Japan paid no mind to that, the smile never leaving his face. "Ah…_Ingurando_. I have something you might be interested in seeing." Japan reached behind him, pulling 10 bloody fingernails out of a drawer.

England made a disgusted face at them, pointedly moving his eyes so he wouldn't have to look anymore. "And why, pray tell, would I want to be interested in seeing those?" Japan chuckled darkly, forcing England too look him in the eye. "Because, these belong to someone you hold dear." England froze at that, his eyes widening a bit. There weren't many people he held dear and not many people that Japan was against.

Japan got bored of England thinking about it and hit his cheek lightly. "Ex colony…burger lover…the hero? Do you know who I'm talking about now? It was quite fun doing this to Alfred-kun, truthfully. He took it like a man, only begging to let him go after seven nails were done…"

_Japan walked down the hall and to the room he held a rowdy American in, carrying a metal torture tool in his back pocket. The tool shined brand new but had the color of rust, which was soon found out as dried blood, coating the main part. When he opened the door America showed no response to him, staying where he had been sat down. "Konnichiwa, Alfred-kun." Japan smiled nicely, hiding the tool still._

_America just scoffed, turning away as much as he could while being connected to a board in a style that restricted arm movement. Japan tsked quietly and walked around to the front of America, kneeling down. "Can I tell you a secret, Alfred-kun?" Japan didn't wait for America to answer, seeing as he most likely wouldn't. "This is my favorite toy to use on people like you." Japan walked back around the America, taking the tool out._

_He lined it up with America's thumb on his left hand, trying not to smirk at the jerk from cold metal he got out of America. "Ready? One~ Two~ Three!" As soon as Japan had gotten to three he clicked the metal, America jerking to get away somehow. The boy already seemed like he was hyperventilating but Japan said nothing, showing him the nail. "Is that...my…?" Alfred started, feeling disgusted. "Yes." _

_Japan replied simply to his ex-friend, lining the metal up with his left pointer finger. Once he had it ready he counted to three, and clipped the next one. This process continued for the next five nails, getting America louder and more desperate as they went on. Once Japan had finally removed the seventh finger he gave America a break, listening to the boys dry shudders. "Please…Japan…Stop…" America breathed out._

_Japan smiled and set the eighth nail, going right up to America's ear. "No." As soon as that one word left his mouth he clipped the eighth, making the boy more panicked. "Please Japan! Please! Stop!" Japan's smile disappeared for a second and he hit America on the head, silencing the boy for a bit. He lined the ninth finger up quickly, and before America could even utter something he had the tenth done as well._

_Japan smiled at the bloody fingernails sitting on the floor and picked them up, taking salt and vinegar off of a shelf he was hiding. He carelessly poured it only Alfred's fingers, relishing the moans and screams of pain that came out of the boy. He put the nails in a plastic bag, and then with a sudden sense of feeling bad, wrapped Alfred's fingers tightly. He kissed the boys temple, knocking him out so he would be easier to drag into a cellar. _

England looked scared just knowing that his poor 'baby boy' had to go through all of that. "You bloody bastard!" Japan smirked and nodded, tilting his head to ponder a bit. "Actually if I think correctly, _this _also belongs to one of your friends." Japan held out a bag that had what looked like a few pieces of curly blonde hair and a testicle. England made a grossed out face, honestly having no clue why Japan showed him it.

"This, my dear, is France's. It didn't fit in his mouth with the rest. A shame really, guess he had a small mouth." England looked utterly disgusted then, but scared for France at the same time. Japan smiled at that, shoving the bag closer to England's face so he could study it. "This was another one of my ideas for you, don't you know?"

_France laid tied eagle style and naked to a board, staring at the pattern on the ceiling. He decided he liked it, it was kinky, and from the position he might get sex. Japan walked in, the click of him locking the door audible through the whole room. France smirked at him, ego blooming when he saw the silent and self preserved Japanese man walk in, since his mind was still on sex. _

"_Finally want a try? Hon hon hon~" France asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Japan gave the French man a coy smile, walking over to a closed cabinet and opening it. From what France could tell, Japan had pulled out a pair of gloves, a needle, some thread, a plastic bag, shears, and a large knife. Japan walked back over to France with the tools, smile transforming into a deranged one._

"_Watashi wa anata ga anata no ki no karada no bubun, Furansu de chissoku mite o tanoshimi itadakemasu." Japan replied, pulling the plastic gloves up to his elbows. He took the shears next, cutting the wispy blonde curls of hair around Frances private area off, making sure to cut the full amount and not just half. Once he had the wisps all cut off he put them in a pile, France staring in confusion._

_Next Japan picked the large knife up, lifting it and cutting off his privates in one smooth move. He covered France's mouth to not hear the scream, and waited until the man turned silent to continue. He chopped the organ up, shoving each piece in France's mouth. Then Japan quickly cut one of his testicles off, shoving it in France's mouth as well. He took the needle and thread, forcing France to choke on his organ and sewed his mouth shut._

"_Oh dear…I forgot to cut the other one off, France! What a shame." Japan removed the second testicle, putting it in a baggie with some of the hairs just to remind him whos it was. France was crying in pain silently, his mouth and privates sending pain signals constantly to his brain. Japan wrapped where his organ used to be up, laying an old blanket on top of France. "I'll come back for you in the morning. Good night France."_

"Then of course…there was China…but that's not as important. Now as you can see, I've saved you for the grand finally. And it's quite a simple feat." Japan untied the British man, dragging him to lean against a bamboo shoot. He tied England to it tightly, smiling as he did. Once Japan was done he tilted his head, looking at the man. "I wonder how long it will take this time. Oh well~ It will be fun all none the less."

Japan turned the light off and left the room, leaving the shoot to do its job. Days passed as Japan waited, and finally he got rewarded. Three weeks after he started the shoot it had finally started to pierce the British man's body, heading straight for the lungs. The grunts of pain were delightful when Japan heard them, and finally, he heard the scream of absolute pain and sudden death when the shoot had missed its goal and went all the way through the British man instead.

As Japan sat staring at fingernails, a testicle, a simple jug of water, and a bamboo shoot stained permanently red, he couldn't help but think how easy it was; dealing with the allies.

**Boom! Done! Alright, so all of the torture methods Japan used in this were ACTUALLY USED during WWII. Isn't that crazy?! **

**I'll enjoy watching you choke on your damn body parts, France.**

**Japan doesn't have an accent/speech impairment like some stories put it simply because I was lazy and didn't feel like it XD **

**Well, REVIEWWWW! **


	10. Liechtenstein

Lilli was sick of her bruder not doing anything about people hounding him for being neutral. The little blonde girl wanted to be in a war, it was just a streak hidden in her very genes. She wanted to fight on someone's team, while she wanted to destroy the other side. She wanted to take over the world, have her big brother be the leader of them all: a Superpower.

She researched it when her bruder wasn't around. And with doing this, she learned one important thing. If you're a small country and want to be large, you have to kill the personification of the country you want- but drink at least a cup of their blood. That would probably prove to be the most problematic part for this small blonde. Getting her bruder to drink a thick red liquid.

The killing would be easy, especially with people that thought she was innocent. She sat in her room and stared at a blank piece of paper, trying to think of the countries that were the closest to Switzerland and easy to get to. _France, Austria, Italy, and Germany to start. _She smiled at her list and stood up, getting ready to get them. It was a simple process she had made, kidnap them, and then drag them to her building.

Lilli skipped up to France's house, figuring she could lure the poor French man back easily. She knocked on his door and waited patiently, acting innocent- which, for now she figured, she was. She put on the fake tears for the French man, and when he opened the door, clung to him sobbing. "Please! Come quick! Bruder!" She kept her words botched up so he wouldn't understand, crying still.

"_Que_? Mon cher Vash? Quel est le probleme avec lui?" Lilli had no clue what France said, but she had him following her, so she figured it didn't truly matter. She ran back to the abandoned ware house she was using and pointed at it, directing him in. Smiling behind his back she followed the clueless French man in, watching him get roped up at the last trigger net.

Immediately, small pieces of glass that were sewn into the netting pierced his skin, starting the dripping noise that would continue until it was all gone and he was dead, for him at least. She set a kiddy sized pool under him, letting the drops of blood fall into it. She smiled up at him, cooing at him for a bit before starting to walk out. Once she was near the door she turned, smiling. "Lebewohl~"

She skipped out the door, leaving the now frantically screaming France in the building. She took a small piece of paper out of her pocket and scratched out France, heading to Austria's house. As she walked she pondered the likeliness of Hungary being there too, she would be a difficult one, then again, so would Austria. They both didn't truly like her bruder, but hopefully she could make them.

Skipping was her new pass time, she decided, as she finished her skipping up the porch steps of Austria's house. She knocked on the door like Vash would, hoping one of them would open the door to that. When Austria opened the door a bit out of breath, she started her speech of Vash being in danger, getting both the Austrian and the Hungarian to follow her. This was a negative, though, because she would have to set a new net up.

Lilli watched them walk in to the second two triggers and went to her pile of kiddy pools, putting one under both of them. Austria saw France, who was 'sleeping', right away and freaked out, just making the glass cut into him more. Hungary started cursing at the small blonde who looked up, smiling insanely at both of them. They she turned around and started to make another trigger.

She ignored the two yelling at her to be put down, and their cursing when the glass cut another small place on them. She rolled her eyes at their fighting against the ropes and set the new trigger up, walking to go to Germany. She was almost positive that Italy was with Germany, so it would just make her stop even shorter. She stopped though, thinking about the possibilities of Prussia being there.

She shrugged and decided he wouldn't come with anyway. About half way there it started to snow, making her shiver a little bit. She hadn't accounted for the snow. She stopped and hailed a taxi, having them take her to Germany's house. Knowing the address of most of the nation's houses came in handy, you could show up whenever you felt like it. She paid the taxi man but didn't let them leave.

Knocking on Germany's door she turned around, making sure the taxi didn't leave. Once she had got them to answer and explained, a lot calmer, her situation; they got in the car. Well, Italy did willingly and Germany went because of puppy eyes. She had the taxi drive them back to the border and climbed out, letting them out as well. She paid the taxi yet again and had him leave, walking to the building.

As soon as they walked in Germany realized something was wrong and pushed Lilli in first, watching the petite blonde get whisked up into a net. She screamed and cursed immediately, squirming until she realized that wouldn't work. Italy screamed and clung to Germany, but didn't do it quick enough once he stepped in and got whisked up himself and started to cry.

Germany looked up at Italy's netting, forgetting to pay attention to Liechtenstein's. The blonde girl cut the net open and fell, her dress ripped and blood dripping from the struggling she had done. She took a step closer to Germany, seething with anger over the man. He wasn't scared and stood his ground, not realizing the door to the ware house was now closed and locked.

Lilli lunged at him when he wasn't paying attention and dug the knife into where his lungs would be, pulling it back out. She started to sob as she did that, stabbing all around his chest until she was sure the man was dead. "Why?! Why couldn't you just be easy?!" Her dress was ruined but she dragged him over and put him in one of the kiddy pools, putting another under Italy.

Italy had stopped squirming and just stared in shock once he saw _his _Germany laying there, gone to the world. He gave up then and watched the blonde girl put the kiddy pulls in their places and curl into a ball. He watched her cry for what seemed his whole life, the drip and plunk of blood hitting the kiddy pools steadily fading away from his senses. Colors followed that, and suddenly, light took over the world.

Lilli kept in that same spot for a long time, listening to the continuous drip of blood. Once it stopped she looked up, wiping her red eyes from crying. Standing up she collected a cup of blood and labeled it from each nation, putting all of the jars in a back pack she left there. She unlocked the doors and walked out of the ware house, heading house to make Vash drink all of the blood.

It took a lot of hard work for her to do this, and he should appreciate it. She walked into the small house she had grown to know quite well and put all of the blood into a large pot, adding tomato soup in it to make it smell less like blood and more like actual food. She watched her bruder walk down the stairs and smiled, asking him to sit down for lunch, she cooked a lot.

She forced her bruder to eat every last drop of the soup, smiling to herself in victory. There was only one person left that she could use, Switzerland himself. "Bruder?" She asked quietly, taking a sharp knife out of one of the drawers. He looked up from what he was reading and got wide eyed, standing up to take the knife away. "Lilli you know better than not to touch that."

He got closer to her and she stabbed him clean through his shirt and to his heart, watching her brother's eyes roll back in pain. "Bruder, I need you to do something for me. Don't be mad." She watched him fall back and straddled him, ripping his shirt open to where the stab wound was. Smiling at him she moved her mouth to the stab and took a lick, forcing her tongue into the stab to get more of the blood.

Vash kicked and protested, growing weaker by the minute as his beloved, no- not beloved, little sister snickered at his attempts, still lapping at the blood. His eyelids fluttered and closed as everything grew too light for his liking, the last thing his hearing picking up echoing in his head, followed by his used to be little sisters laughter. "_Don't worry bruder, I'll take good care of you_."

Lilli smiled at the surprised faces she received when she walked into the meeting, looking about Hungary's height. She radiated power and insanity, scaring most of the countries away. Romano lunged for her cursing her out quite impressively in Italian, and she frowned a bit. Italy was the only country she didn't get after killing them. Maybe it was because of Romano. It didn't matter though, she would have him soon enough, if Spain didn't take him first.


	11. Ending One

**Hey! Sorry for being gone so long…I just had no ideas. I still don't really have any ideas XD Soooo- this is just what pops up in my head randomly. **

**It's…idk. I think this is going to be the last chapter T.T Like an end to my beginning XD**

Life is way too short to take it slow.

That was the motto most of the nations kept when they fell in love with humans. Or hell, fell in love with other nations. Humans might think these crazy bastards went way faster than they needed to, but it was because of that motto. So they caved into only loving other nations. That of course, started a ton of fights and outbreaks because of wanting the same person.

Rape was a lot more common among the nations because of it as well. Males and females alike were getting forced into sex. They couldn't have kids anyway, so it was fine. Or at least it was, in their heads. Everything was okay as long as it had nothing to do with humans or anyone that wasn't a nation in their minds. Nothing was wrong with just talking to your boss, but it was wrong if it got personal.

England was a strong believer of no talking to humans. So much so he didn't even report to his boss anymore. Because of this, his nation started to slowly collapse. But with their minds already as crazy as possible, it wasn't a problem. Fading wasn't a problem, you just painted yourself into the page thicker. That was their way for everything. Just paint yourself into the page thicker, and everything would be okay.

Everyone gave everyone large smiles. Painted smiles that were so stretched, you swore you could see the skin cracking at the edges. With a tilted head and a large smile, their eyes would swirl. Pools of pinks and blues, or reds and whites. Anything that would tell you they were long gone. But you wouldn't know with some of them. They were calm, and didn't do much wrong.

Others that had lost themselves in insanity would run around with objects they found laying somewhere near by, swinging them around and screaming they would hit someone with them. They would start petty child-like battles with the objects, fingers or hair getting cut off in the process of swinging stuff around in the air.

The smell of blood, sex, and sweat filled the air in the rooms they entered or had been in. No one cleaned anything, so messes also tended to follow their path. With how fast fingers would grow back when cut off, fingers and toes also littered rooms the nations had entered for their ''meetings.'' Most of them were half faded from just staying in the now abandoned building in England, never seeing the outside world.

Weeks after all of the nations had lost it they were laying in an empty room, staring at the cracking ceiling in awe. The cracks were slowly growing but they paid no mind to that, only to the fact that the cracks made a pretty design. With the ceiling finally breaking down a large chunk of the ceiling fell on some of the nations, blood seeping out from under it. Some of the others sat up to look at it in confusion before laying back down, but most stayed laying down with curious stares at the hole in the ceiling.

The ceiling continued to crack, more and more nations getting smashed under the pressure. Blood seeped into the once white carpeting and got other nations wet, the stickiness clinging to them. Eventually the last nation alive got smashed as well, darkness filling up their vision. A sharp light took the darkness away and the other nations were waving, broad natural grins on their faces. They waved for him to come to them, to get out of the darkness. A few cautious steps later all of the nations were safe and happy, the Earth laying destroyed behind them.

Life is way too short to take it slow. Now they had forever, and life would never be too short ever again.

**Annnndddd! That's a wrap. Didja like it? I'm done with this now I think. But I'll be posting more. My Neverland series is the one I'm working on next. ^~^**


	12. Ending Two

**Heyyyyy! New chappy! This took forever, didn't it? Oh well...**

When humans die, to most nations, they go to some form of heaven, hell, or are reincarnated. That's the simple process everybody knows. So when a human dies, they know they have two or three options. Happiness, sadness, or nothing. None of the nations tried to get attached to humans, knowing the consequences of doing so. They would just keep to themselves, to their own kind. Bosses were different. The bosses family was different. They got attached, and it was sad to see them go sometimes. But it was needed, and they all just got along with that.

Humans...were like fish. Fish go down the stream, and only once in awhile do they go back up. They had pit stops, like having children, but it was all just one big stream they slowly floated down, hitting road blocks along the way. Some of the nations supposed they were like that as well, just mozying down the stream until they hit their deadline. Some were shorter than others, but some swam back up stream and waited to reappear when it was the right time.

But nations? They didn't know where nations went. Or how they showed up randomly like Ancient Rome did. They didn't have anyone to show them where they went, or how they got there. Rome most likely wouldn't talk about it, and Prussia claimed he never went there, even though he had disappeared for a little bit at one time. Everyone just called it the dark zone. Because that was all they knew about it. That it was dark, never ending darkness for as long as you could see.

They felt the darkness, the cold, when something was going horribly wrong in their countries. And truthfully? They were terribly afraid of the darkness. They were afraid of how it covered them like a blanket, but one you couldn't move. Constricting them like a snake, until finally the light crashed through the darkness and takes you back. That was when you loved the sun, loved the heat, even if it burnt you or you sweated from it.

In the end, they still didn't know where they went when the lights went off. They just knew they were going to be gone, or the light would break through. But the light didn't break through anymore. It just left them floating, slowly getting suffocated until what used to be there wasn't, and the light that surrounded them brilliantly was snuffed out by the dark, corrupting their useless minds.

**Good enough? I don't know if I want this as an actual small story because there aren't a lot of words, or if I want it as the finishing chappy of dark sides. I'm just going to put it on dark sides.**


End file.
